Mi Corazón Arde por Ti
by DanhLew
Summary: Desde el suelo pudo verla, una copia exacta creada con fuego se mostraba frente al anciano. No podía creer lo que escuchaba—. Ella jamas estará a tu lado. —murmuro adolorido. El Anciano se carcajeo—. De eso estoy consciente su Majestad... pero si ella no sera mía. —volteo a ver a Zuko—. Nunca lo sera de nadie. —Zuko frunció el ceño. Nadie le haría daño a su amada. (ZukoxOC)
1. Prologo

**_¡Buenas! Hace mucho que no pasaba por este fandom, mis otros fics me tienen muy ocupada y tambien mi vida personal x.x pero desde hace mucho quise publicar este fic, ya tengo muchos capitulos escritos pero lo tenia guardado por alguna extraña razon xD hasta ahora lo encontre y decidi publicarlo y seguirle. Eso si tiene buena aceptacion por supuesto c:_**

**_Es un fic de Zuko x OC (los que han leido mis trabajos sabran que soy mucho de crear OCs xD) nunca me agrado Mai :/ soy "Anti-Mai" por asi decirlo, asi que no creo que la veran por este fic xD como terminaron en los Comics no se me hes necesaria su presencia._**

**_Espero que les guste, ¡aqui se los dejo :D!_**

* * *

_AVATAR, LA LEYENDA DE KORRA Y PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A NICKELODEON, MICHAEL DANTE DIMARTINO Y BRYAN KONIETZKO. LA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON MIOS._

**.**

**Prologo**

**.**

**.**

Por los grandes pasillos del palacio de la Nación del Fuego nuestro héroe de guerra, Zuko se encontraba caminando con tranquilidad hacia los jardines. Los cuales eran su lugar favorito para tomar el Té en un día de verano, podría haber salido por la puerta secreta que tiene en su habitación pero el deseo hacerlo por esos enormes pasillos.

A uno le parecería agotador y agobiante hacer un recorrido tan largo cuando tienes la salida enfrente de tus narices, pero para Zuko usar el camino largo era como un recorrido por el sendero del recuerdo. Pues en las paredes se encontraban varias pinturas de su niñez cuando todo era feliz y su madre se encontraba a su lado.

Por más extraño que sonara, disfrutaba ver de sus pinturas junto a su hermana Azula, la cual no veía en más de cuatro décadas. La quería, por supuesto que si… ¡Era su hermana! Por todos los espíritus, uno ama incondicionalmente a su familia a pesar de todos los males que han hecho.

Sin darse cuenta su nieto de seis años, Iroh II llego a su lado observando curioso a su abuelo. El pequeño nunca había entendido el por qué su abuelo disfrutaba de caminar por este pasillo, era muy aburrido para él, muchas viejas pinturas adornaban las paredes y muy pocas fotografías… ¿Qué era tan interesante de este lugar?

—Abuelo… —lo llamo, Zuko bajo su vista en dirección de su nieto el cual jalaba de su túnica roja.

—¿Se te ofrece algo hijo?

Iroh se golpeo la cabeza, tratando de recordar lo que estaba por decirle a su abuelo. Pero para su mala suerte sus palabras se fugaron de su cabeza. Zuko miro divertido el cómo su nieto hacia muecas raras.

Hasta que por fin recordó.

—¿Cómo encontraste a Kasai*****? Pensé que cuando eras joven los dragones estaban extintos.

En el rostro del anciano se dibujo una sonrisa, era una historia que el disfrutaba de recordar pues… gracias a ello conoció a su adorada y difunta esposa. Sabía que alguna vez su querido nieto trataría de averiguar el existir de los dragones a sabiendas que en la guerra de los cien años los dragones se extinguieron.

Si Zuko no le contaba los sucesos el trataría de averiguarlo por su propia cuenta.

—Tu madre también sabe esa historia… tal vez deberías ir con ella.

—Pero ya fui con ella y no me dijo nada. —Iroh hizo un puchero lo que provoco una pequeña sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su abuelo—. Me dijo que mejor fuera contigo y que tú me lo contaras…

—¿Por qué? —Zuko sabia el por qué pero deseaba oírlo del niño.

—Dijo que tú eras el indicado para eso… ¿Qué tanto sabes abuelo? —alzo su mirada para ver a su abuelo.

Zuko suspiro, su hija había hecho la misma pregunta cuando pequeña pero su madre la envió con él. Ahora mismo sentía mucha nostalgia, nunca pensó que tendría que contarla de nuevo.

Tomo la mano del niño y siguieron caminando por el pasillo, aunque Iroh reclamaba el no querer caminar por este aburrido lugar su abuelo ignoro sus palabras. Ya casi divisaba cerca de ellos la pintura que quería mostrarle.

—Te lo contare. —hablo Zuko logrando callar por fin a su nieto, el cual alzo su vista para mirarlo con alegría.

—¡¿Enserio?! —exclamo ilusionado.

Zuko asintió, lo que provoco que el joven de ojos dorados diera saltitos aun tomado de la mano de su abuelo.

—Pero primero… te llevare a ver una pintura. —Iroh hizo un puchero, si le mostraba una pintura tenía que ser en este aburrido lugar.

Y eso no era de su agrado.

Cuando llegaron a estar frente a la pintura, el heredero de la nación alzo la vista y sus ojos se abrieron de asombro. Una joven de largos cabellos se mostraba en una pintura, con una túnica típica de la realeza y parte de su cabello sujetado con un adorno de oro. Nunca había vista a una joven tan hermosa, claro, después de su madre esa jovencita era preciosa.

Zuko observo como su nieto no separaba su vista de la pintura, imitando a su nieto volteo a ver a los ojos de la joven retratada. En sus ojos se podía ver sus sentimientos, aun no podía olvidarla… jamás podría hacerlo.

—¿Quién es esa linda joven abuelo?

Pregunto Iroh sin despegar su vista de la pintura, el más viejo de los dos suspiro añorando.

—Es tu abuela… —murmuro, siendo escuchado por su nieto.

Iroh desvió la vista de la pintura y dirigió su vista hacia su abuelo, sorprendiéndose de la mirada perdida de su abuelo, no sabía que sentía su ídolo en esos instantes…

¿Alegría? ¿Emoción?... ¿Tristeza? Le era imposible adivinar. Volvió su vista hacia la pintura de su abuela.

—¿La conocí?

—No… murió tres años antes de que tú nacieras… —contesto Zuko sin despegar su mirada de la mirada congelada en el tiempo.

El pequeño de ojos dorados recordó el por qué se encontraban aquí, ¿Qué tenía que ver esta pintura con su abuela?

—Abuelo, ¿mi abuela tuvo algo que ver con… los dragones? —Zuko asintió.

Iroh abrió los ojos como platos, estiro la mano de su abuelo para que este le pusiera atención. Su abuelo tenía mucho que contarle y no descansaría hasta saber la conexión de su difunta abuela con el renacer de los dragones.

Y así fue como Zuko comenzó a relatarle la historia.

* * *

_**Bueno... ¿Que les parecio? esto solo es el prologo pero pronto subire el primer capitulo, la verdad esta es una trama muy interesante y contiene toques obscuros algo que muy pocas veces escribo... pero bah xD espero y les haya gustado, ahora mismo tengo una gran pasion por Iroh II y desee iniciar el fic con el *-* es hermoso.**_

***Kasai: **significa fuego es japones, es el nombre que decidi ponerle al dragon xD creo que le queda (?)

_**Si dejan un review, les recomeindo que se creen una cuenta, asi les podira ser mas facil seguir los fics que lean y para mi seria mas facil responder sus reviews c: **_

_**¡Nos vemos!**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**¿Dejaran algun review?**_


	2. La Bailarina

**Bueno, aquí les traigo el primer capítulo. Estuve mucho tiempo escribiéndolo una vez más, editando y revisándolo por si algún error se presentaba x.x Si se aparece alguno por favor, díganmelo, de los errores se aprenden :D**

**Veo que si tuvo aceptación *Q* muchísimas gracias, ahora responderé comentarios;**

**SOPHI-106… **¡Me alegro que te gustara el capitulo! :D Como podrás ver, adoro a la familia de la Nación del Fuego, sobre todo a Zuko y a Iroh II. Son tal para cual.

**Michie Ainsworth… **¡Gracias! :'D Tu apoyo me ayuda mucho~

**Marianita-chan… **Como te adoro, a ti y a tus comentarios. Enserio, gracias por ayudarme a escribir mejor el prologo (me refiero a los malditos errores xD)

No creo que me explique bien con Mai pero no la odio, es un gran personaje pero con Zuko no me agrada D: tengo un problema con Zuko y tú más que nadie lo sabe jajajaja.

¡Gracias! Tu apoyo me anime muchísimo. Tenía que poner a Iroh, es un encanto de hombre y de niño me lo imagino de lo mas travieso con su abuelo, es algo que se me ocurrió. Su abuela tiene una historia muy misteriosa, lo cual espero escribir de la forma que espero.

¡Prometo no pausarlo! Como otros fics que conoces xD pero ahora que entrare a la preparatoria se me hará mas difícil pero intentare lo mejor para actualizar más seguido.

**Y eso fueron mis respuestas a estos tres hermosos comentarios c': gracias por su apoyo, enserio, por un tiempo pensé en no seguirle pero al leer sus comentarios un millón de veces me animaron mucho a seguir.**

**Sin nada más que decir, los dejo con el capitulo~**

**AVISO: La historia transcurre en el tiempo del comic **_LA BRECHA, _**el cual, se los recomiendo mucho. Un pequeño spoiler, si lo siguen sabrán que Zuko está con su madre en la Capital, lo cual me inspiro mucho para este fic c:**

* * *

_AVATAR, PERSONAJES Y MENCION DE ELLOS PERTENECEN A NICKELODEON, MICHAEL DANTE DIMARTINO Y BRYAN KONIETZKO. LA HISTORIA Y PERSONAJES NUEVOS SON MIOS._

**.**

**Capítulo I**

**.**

**.**

La alegría y la diversión adornaban las calles de la Capital, los ciudadanos disfrutaban de un emocionante festival. Kiyi miraba con impacto los puestos que se establecían en la calle, tomada de la mano de Ursa trataba de ir a algún puesto pero su progenitora se lo prohibía.

Era la primera vez que la pequeña visitaba la Capital y deseaba explorar por su propia cuenta. ¡Ursa no lo permitiría! No dejaría que su pequeña pasara una noche fría en las calles, Ikem y Zuko miraban divertidos las reacciones de Ursa. El de piel pálida nunca pensó que su madre fuera tan sobreprotectora, era algo alucinante de ver, aunque sabía que su madre lo defendía en su época de las atrocidades de Ozai, nunca lo había hecho en su presencia y esta era la primera vez que la observaba en ese estado.

—¡Kiyi! Detente. —ordenaba Ursa a su pequeña hija.

—¡Pero mama! Quiero probar ese algodón de azúcar rojo… —la pequeña hizo un puchero, pero eso no cambio de parecer a la pelinegra.

—No.

La pequeña castaña está a punto de llorar pero su hermano mayor, Zuko. Llego al rescate.

—Yo te compro uno Kiyi. —se hinco hasta quedar a su altura y posar una de sus manos en el hombro de la pequeña, lo miro extasiada.

—¿Enserio? —el Señor del Fuego asintió.

La pequeña salto de alegría y se soltó rápidamente de su madre para ir a correr al puesto de algodones de azúcar. Ikem comenzó a reír por la actitud de su hija, pero su mujer no le encontraba lo divertido, ¿es que nadie la comprendía? Mucha azúcar a un niño no le dejaría dormir toda la noche. Y ya tenía mala experiencia con sus dos hijos de mayor edad, no hacía falta recordar la vez que Ozai le dio azúcar a la pequeña Azula… los jardines tardaron de recuperarse del _pequeño_ incendio que provoco la princesa.

Zuko noto el enojo de su madre y levantándose le mostro una pequeña sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, le daré el más pequeño. —Ursa suspiro cansada.

Confiaba en su hijo, cuando el prometía algo lo cumplía a pesar de todo. Se cepillo su larga cabellera negra con una de sus manos y miro a su hijo con una sonrisa.

—Está bien, confiare en ti hijo… —cuando vio que Zuko emprendió camino hacia el puesto bufo.

Daba gracias a los espíritus que su pequeña no fuera una maestra fuego.

.

.

.

.

Ikem cargaba desde sus hombros a la pequeña castaña, la cual comía un delicioso algodón de azúcar rojo de un tamaño mediano. A pesar de que Zuko trato de comprarle uno pequeño, la pilluela aprovecho un descuido del vendedor y remplazo el algodón de azúcar pequeño por uno un poco mas grande.

Lo que solo provoco la furia de Ursa.

Pero sabía que no fue culpa de su hijo, conocía muy bien las travesuras que la pequeña podía hacer para conseguir lo que quisiera. Lo que le recordaba un poco a su segunda hija… como la extrañaba.

Pero no era momento para lamentarse, era hora de disfrutar de un baile exótico, el cual por alguna extraña razón extasiaba a los hombres de la capital. Aunque para Zuko e Ikem no era de lo más emocionante, en palabras de Zuko; era un baile muy aburrido elaborado por hombres robustos y ancianas que trataban de recordar sus años de juventud, cosa que no le gustaba ver cuando era niño. Como heredero al trono era llevado por unas sirvientas a ver el espectáculo junto a su hermana, nunca fue del agrado de los dos pequeños desde que una anciana se tropezó y dejo ver sus _buenas _virtudes.

No veía que pudo haber cambiado esos últimos años en que no fue al festival, lo más probable es que solo hayan cambiado de bailarines. Su madre había hablado con otra señora que esperaba emocionada la presentación, esta le conto algo que dibujo en el rostro de Ursa una enorme sonrisa. Tampoco desaparecía esa sonrisa cuando su hijo la miraba, ya deseaba ver lo que sucedería.

Por el rabillo del ojo miraba a su hijo, había crecido desde la última vez que lo vio. Era mucho más alto y a sus diecinueve años contaba con las experiencias de un guerrero de mayor edad, lo que la enorgullecía muchísimo. Al mismo tiempo notaba a las jovencitas del festival desfallecer al ver lo apuesto que era, con la guerra consiguió el muy esbelto cuerpo de un fuerte soldado y su cabello largo lo hacía ver más guapo. Eso la enorgullecía aun más.

Había creado a un hijo hermoso.

Escucho con claridad el cómo las jovencitas lo saludaban, Zuko era un hombre educado que respondía con una sonrisa, lo que las hacia sonrojarse. Ursa mostro una media sonrisa, sabía que su hijo no deseaba una relación amorosa en estos momentos, su ruptura con Mai lo había dejado destrozado, aunque de ello ya había pasado un año. Se dio cuenta del suspiro que Zuko expreso, no deseaba ver el espectáculo.

—¿Cansado? —le pregunto, el solo rodo los ojos.

—No… no quiero ver a las ancianas otra vez. —eso provoco una pequeña risa en su madre.

Ajenos a que Ikem y Kiyi los escucharan prosiguieron con su conversación.

—Anímate hijo, será divertido.

—Creo que nuestra definición de diversión la tenemos muy diferente madre. —Ursa sonrió una vez más, ella sabía que esta vez le gustaría el baile.

—Veras que te gustara, confía en mí.

Zuko no supo si confiar en su madre, la última vez que lo hizo en una situación parecida lo llevo a él y a su hermana al teatro de la Isla Ember. En ocasiones la pelinegra tenía gustos muy elegantes, lo que provocaba el aburrimiento en el de ojos dorados.

Entonces de la nada, un hombre con traje de colores llamativos lo tomo del brazo, mientras la música resonaba por todo el lugar. Anunciando que el espectáculo estaba por comenzar y el presentador estaba animando al público. Maquillado con colores llamativos como los de su traje bailaba acompañado de Zuko, el cual solo trataba de soltarse.

Cuando lo consiguió el hombre prosiguió a bailar con otras personas, hasta que corrió directo al escenario y al subir alzo sus brazos. La gente le aplaudió emocionada, Zuko se encontraba un poco mareado y fue por su madre que lo sujeto que no se cayera al suelo. Kiyi reía divertida por las ocurrencias del payaso.

Este suplico a las masas que se detuvieran y comenzó a hablar;

—¡Bienvenidos sean todos! —una enorme sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro—. Veo muchos rostros conocidos… y otros nuevos.

Lo último lo dijo mientras señalaba a Zuko, el cual solo bufaba molesto por las risas de los demás. Su madre también estaba incluida en las risas, el presentador le guiño un ojo a nuestro joven de ojos dorados y prosiguió.

—¡¿Están listos?! —el publico grito extasiado, sabían lo que sucedería y Zuko no sabía por qué se emocionaban—. ¡Vengan todos a ver a nuestra hermosa…! —alzo el brazo con una enorme sonrisa—. ¡Jing Shen!

Lanzo unos polvos rojos al suelo del escenario, desapareciendo y reemplazado por una joven de piel pálida y un vestido rojo de seda. El cual mostraba mucho de su piel, lo que la hacía verse más hermosa. Zuko abrió los ojos como platos y se perdió en esa mirada de color ocre, llevaba su larga cabellera castaña suelta y un delicado maquillaje que acentuara su belleza. Era muy preciosa y el Señor del Fuego no pudo despegar sus ojos de ella, definitivamente… ahora entendía por qué la emoción de los hombres por el festival.

Comenzó a mover sus caderas acompañada de la música asignada a su número, todos los hombres silbaban a sus provocadores movimientos. Ikem solo sonreía por la alegría de su hija por la música, lo que hizo sonreír a Ursa con ternura. Su esposo le era fiel incluso en situaciones como esta, recordó que deseaba ver la reacción de su hijo con la presentación y no se sorprendió al verlo tan perdido en la hermosa joven.

—Es muy linda… ¿no es cierto cariño? —le hablo a su hijo, el cual muy apenas y escucho las palabras de su madre.

—Em… ¿Dijiste algo madre? —pregunto muy poco interesado por lo que dijo su progenitora.

Ursa rió, su plan había salido a la perfección… ¿Qué? Una madre no puede buscar pareja para su hijo? Ella adoraba a Zuko y creía que el necesitaba de una compañera, la cual pudiera hacerle feliz y apoyarlo en cualquier situación.

Claro, también estaba el hecho de que también deseaba nietos, pero eso era otro punto que aclararía en otra ocasión.

La joven llamada Jing Shen daba volteretas con gran agilidad y con coquetería emocionaba a los presentes con sus pasos. Y como si fuese una maestra de las ilusiones saco de sus manos una bufanda de seda transparente color dorado. Su vista se dirigió hacia unos soldados que comían unos bocadillos del festival y con pasos muy sutiles fue tras uno de ellos.

Como si fuese un gato apareció en frente de uno de los soldados sin ser vista y le rodeo el cuello con su trapo de seda, llamando la atención del guardia quien gustaba de la cercanía de la hermosa doncella. Ella tocaba su armadura con sutileza hasta que en un rápido movimiento le dio un golpe en el yelmo, sorprendiendo al soldado y haciendo reír a los presentes.

Zuko no pudo evitar mostrar una media sonrisa ante aquel acto, nunca imaginaria que esa joven fuera traviesa. Jing Shen prosiguió con su baile mientras miraba con una sonrisa burlona a los soldados, cuando su acto estaba por terminar dio unas cuantas vueltas hasta terminar en el suelo con una pose atractiva. La música finalizo y los presentes aplaudieron, la joven solo agradeció con una reverencia.

El payaso que había presentado a la joven subió al escenario, mostro sus agradecimientos con algunas palabras y prosiguió con el show.

—Como sabrán, después de la maravillosa presentación de nuestra adorada Jing Shen. —tomo la mano de la joven y esta hizo una reverencia al público, recibiendo algunos silbidos de los hombres—. Nuestras doncellas del publico traerán a los mas apuestos caballeros al escenario, el que gane recibirá un beso de esta joven.

Las jóvenes al escuchar las primeras palabras chillaron de emoción y corrieron en busca de los hombres más apuestos, Zuko no tardo en notar que muchas chicas lo tomaron de los brazos, llevándolo a la fuerza al escenario. Nuestro Señor del Fuego busco ayuda en su madre pero ella solo rió y le deseo buena suerte en la competencia.

Las chicas rieron ante la profunda mirada de pelinegro, nadie se había dado cuenta de que era el líder de la nación donde vivían… pensó que la cicatriz lo delataría pero parecía que a su pueblo no le interesaba tanto saber donde su líder se encontraba. Bufo, esto sería algo largo.

.

.

.

.

Jing Shen con una traviesa mirada le decía adiós a todos los chicos que fueron eliminados por las mujeres del público, solo quedaban cinco de doce. Y entre ellos… estaba Zuko. Su mirada era seria y estaba estresado, nunca pensó que pasaría a la _última prueba_, observaba desde el escenario a su adorada madre, a la cual ahora odiaba.

Ella dejo que lo llevaran a ese aburrido concurso, ya pensaría en como reclamarle este suceso. Aunque no podía negar que disfrutaba de la cercanía de la bailarina, como asistente del payaso se acercaba a los concursantes y los señalaba al público. Claro, no era algo tan emocionante, pero nuestro joven de ojos dorados disfrutaba de la vista que la chica le proporcionaba.

Como todo hombre, disfrutaba de ver el buen cuerpo de una mujer, por supuesto eso solo aplicaba cuando la mujer tenía el cuerpo indicado. Lo que aplicaba esta vez desde el punto de vista de Zuko. Sokka estaría orgulloso de él si escuchara sus pensamientos, sin embargo Katara de seguro lo golpearía.

¿Su calvo amigo? Solo le daría apoyo.

Suspiro, como extrañaba a sus amigos en estos momentos, pero los vería después de que ellos vuelvan del festival de Yangchen.

—Estos caballeros son los cinco finalistas. ¡Un aplauso para ellos, por favor!

El payaso saco al Señor del Fuego de sus pensamientos, el público comenzó a aplaudir con muchas ganas y las mujeres sonreían con un leve sonrojo en sus rostros.

—Y ahora… lo que todos esperaban.

En los labios de Ursa se dibujo una enorme sonrisa, la señora de antes le explico las reglas del _concurso al más apuesto_. Lo que la hizo emocionarse aun mas, Ikem noto la emoción de su esposa y con la niña en sus hombros se acerco a su mujer.

—¿Por qué tan emocionada cariño? —susurro, evitando que todos los presentes los escucharan.

—Ya lo veras mi cielo. —contesto.

Ikem no supo que decir, en la mirada de su esposa se veía una pequeña pisca de picardía. Algo sabía ella y no tenía idea si sería algo bueno o algo malo.

Mientras tanto en el escenario el payaso escuchaba los gritos de emoción de la gente, sonreía gustoso ante la aceptación del público a sus candidatos. Todo salía muy bien como en los festivales anteriores, pero hoy era una ocasión especial y se encontraba contento con los acontecimientos. Tranquilizo a las masas y prosiguió con el evento.

—Es el momento, de que nuestra adorada bailarina… escoja al ganador. ¡Con el beso!

Gritos de alegría sonaron por las calles, con el beso se anunciaba tanto al ganador como el final del festival. La anterior Señora del Fuego chillo emocionada, sabía que escogería a su hijo… ¿Qué?

Es el instinto de madre.

—Por favor, Jing Shen… escoge al ganador.

Hablo el payaso mientras hacia una reverencia, lo que provoco algunas risas en el público y la castaña respondió a la reverencia. Mientras contoneaba sus caderas camino detrás de los muchachos, pasando con lentitud su dedo índice en las fornidas espaldas de estos, para Zuko el momento se le hacía eterno. Solo quería que todo acabara rápido.

Solo pasaron unos diez minutos hasta que la castaña escogió al ganador y para su sorpresa…

Era el.

Sintió como ella acariciaba su espalda hasta llegar a sus hombros, con lentitud se puso en frente de él y poso sus manos en su rostro, su piel era suave así como lo eran sus labios. ¿Cómo se dio cuenta de ello? Los sintió cuando la joven poso sus labios sobre los suyos, el público aplaudió y los _contrincantes _de Zuko suspiraron desilusionados.

Pero en estos momentos en lo único que él pensaba era en el beso que había recibido, sorprendido miro a Jing Shen, la cual tenía sus ojos cerrados en el acto. Cuando se termino se separo con lentitud y se miraron a los ojos, sus ojos color ocre fulminaban a los ojos dorados del Señor del Fuego. Y para los que fueron unos minutos para el público, para ellos dos fueron como diez años, pero el contacto visual fue roto por la chica para presentarlo ante los espectadores.

Para su sorpresa fue escogido, pero también fue afortunado de que todo este lio terminara.

.

.

.

.

Cuando el festival se vio terminado, varios hombres levantaban los puestos para dejar libres las calles. Entre esos puestos estaba el escenario donde anteriormente se presento la joven bailarina; Jing Shen. Donde también además de bailar, beso al Señor del Fuego Zuko.

Ursa _felicito _a su hijo inmediatamente por su victoria, aunque sabía que este no se encontraba de buen humor con ella, noto una pequeña media sonrisa dibujada en el rostro de Zuko. Una sonrisa que solo iba dirigida a la antes Señora del Fuego.

—¡Felicidades Zuko! —grito Kiyi emocionada.

La pequeña seguía en los hombros de su padre, el cual solo sonrió en señal de _felicitación_. Lo cual agradeció el de ojos dorados, Ikem sabía muy bien que a Zuko no le agrado para nada ganar el concurso.

—Gracias Kiyi. —no tuvo más remedio que aceptar las felicitaciones de su media hermana.

De repente, desesperada le pido a su padre que la bajara de sus hombros. Ya en el suelo corrió donde la pelinegra y la tomo de la mano.

—Mami, ¿Podemos ir a ver a la bailarina?

Aquello tomo por sorpresa a los dos hombres que las observaban, pero Ursa asintió gustosa. Kiyi salto emocionada y se fue corriendo en dirección hacia los gitanos, los cuales eran los nuevos directores del festival.

—Creo que deberías dejar de cumplirle sus caprichos. —hablo Ikem mientras pasaba su mano por la espalda de su esposa—. Eso le afectara en su vida.

—Que yo recuerde nunca quise comprarle un algodón de azúcar. —Ursa recordó con un pequeño enojo lo sucedido hace horas antes.

Zuko suspiro, claramente su madre le recordaría eso toda su vida.

—Además… yo también quiero conocer a la bailarina, creo que se llama Jing Shen.

—Puede ser su nombre artístico cariño. —Ursa no le hizo caso a su esposo y lo llevo a la fuerza en dirección hacia donde fue su hija.

El pelinegro no tuvo más remedio que seguirlos, no deseaba conocer a la bailarina. Sabía que su madre intentaría crearles una cita o algo parecido y eso a Zuko… no le agradaba para nada.

Solo ella y su tío Iroh han intentado un millar de veces conseguirles una cita desde que su relación con Mai termino, por todos los Espíritus. ¿Es que acaso nadie entiende que por ahora quiere estar solo?

No es tan difícil de adivinar.

Volviendo a la realidad; nuestro héroe de guerra consiguió llegar hasta donde su familia estaba. Conversaban con los gitanos, nunca había visto unos… lo cual lo impresionaba un poco, jamás pensó que gente de otros continentes estuviesen viajando por toda la Nación.

Incluso se sorprendió de ver a un anciano de la Tribu Agua del Norte jugando con Kiyi a las muñecas. Su madre e Ikem hablaban con un moreno del Reino Tierra al cual su rostro le resultaba familiar…

¡Claro! Era el payaso del espectáculo.

—Ha sido un gusto conocerlos pero ya debemos irnos… —comento el payaso mientras se despedía de Ursa e Ikem—. Nos veremos el próximo año.

—¿Ella ira con ustedes también? —pregunto la pelinegra curiosa.

—No, ya ha cumplido su promesa… creo que se quedara aquí o regresara a su ciudad natal. No estoy muy seguro.

—Vaya… —fue lo único que murmuro Ikem.

Al parecer los dos adultos que lo acompañaban ya habían sacado información a los gitanos y se hicieron amigos de ellos.

Se despidieron con un abrazo y llevándose todas sus cosas, se fueron, por supuesto montados en sus dragones-mangosta los cuales iban hasta el tope de cosas. Al perderlos con la vista Zuko fue a hablar con su madre, la cual esperaba ansiosa algo o a alguien.

—¿Todo bien madre? —ella asintió.

Estaba por preguntarle algo más pero una voz femenina lo distrajo.

—Disculpen la demora, estaba recogiendo mis cosas.

La bailarina que antes tenía puesto un vestido de seda atrevido ahora llevaba ropas típicas de un ciudadano de la Nación. Solo que eran más aptas para tener mejor agilidad en peleas o entrenamientos, lo cual le pareció un poco interesante.

—No hay problema querida. —hablo tranquila Ursa con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro—. Me llamo Ursa y este hombre es mi esposo Ikem. —señalo a su marido, el cual hizo una reverencia y la joven le respondió de igual forma.

—Mucho gusto, me llamo Jing Shen Bai.

—Oh, discúlpame querida. Pensé que ese era tu nombre artístico. —Jing Shen comenzó a reír un poco.

—No se preocupe, suelo tener ese problema desde hace un tiempo.

Zuko no dijo nada, se quedo observándola en silencio, de pies a cabeza. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Kiyi fue directamente a tomar la mano de la joven castaña.

—Hola, me llamo Kiyi y bailaste muy bonito.

Eso provoco un pequeño sonrojo en el rostro de la de ojos ocre, le sonrió.

—Muchas gracias Kiyi, sabes… Tienes un lindo nombre.

—¿Enserio? Yo siempre he pensado que mi nombre es muy raro.

Ursa frunció el ceño ante el comentario de su hija, su esposo trato de tranquilizarla pero le fue inútil, hasta que recordó lo que quería decirle a Jing Shen.

—¡Oh! Casi lo olvidaba… Los gitanos me dijeron que no tenías trabajo.

—Si… es una lástima, mi tiempo con ellos termino. Ahora debo buscar otro empleo.

Este era el momento que Ursa esperaba, parecía que los Espíritus la estaban ayudando en TODOS sus planes. Le mostro una sonrisa amable y dijo;

—¿Podrías cuidar de mi hija?

El Señor del Fuego abrió los ojos sorprendido. ¿Qué tramaba su madre?

—¿Disculpe? —al parecer la joven no había escuchado bien a la pelinegra.

—Nos quedaremos con mi hijo por dos meses y durante ese tiempo Kiyi necesita de compañía. —parece ser que solo buscaba cualquier escusa para no perder con ella contacto—. Podríamos pagarte por tus servicios si te parece bien, también asilo.

—Básicamente… me pide que sea la niñera de su hija, ¿Verdad?

—Exacto.

Jing Shen se quedo pensando, mientras era observada por los cuatro que esperaban su respuesta. Zuko no quería que ella fuese al palacio, además de que ni siquiera su madre lo había presentado, un pequeño error de su madre.

Después de un rato fijo su vista en Kiyi.

—Acepto el trabajo. —Kiyi abrió sus ojos emocionada, la ilusión se reflejaba en ellos—. No tiene por qué pagarme, tengo suficiente dinero y no me es necesario más…

—¡Qué bien! —exclamo alegre Ursa.

Fue donde su hijo y lo tomo del brazo, jalándolo hasta dejarlo frente a la joven.

—Te presento a mi hijo, Zuko.

Jing Shen lo miro fijamente y abrió su boca formando una perfecta _O_.

—Tú eres al joven al que bese hace unas horas… ¿Cierto?

Zuko bufo y se limito a asentir. La de ojos ocre le mostro una delicada sonrisa.

—Un gusto en conocerte Zuko.

* * *

**Este fue el primer capítulo, espero y les haya gustado :D me esforcé mucho en mejorarlo pero siento que aun es un capitulo muy malo D: no lo sé, es algo que tengo que no me deja en paz.**

**En fin, muchísimas gracias por leer este capítulo y espero traerles el siguiente capítulo. Si desean dejar un review les recomiendo que se creen una cuenta de FF. ¿Por qué? Les ayudara en seguir historias y a mí para contestarles de mejor forma c:**

**Ahora si… ¡Nos vemos!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Dejaran algún review?**


End file.
